1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display generates high quality, high luminance images with low power and high reaction speed. This type of display is also thinner and lighter in weight than other displays, mainly because a separate light source is not required. However, the substrate of an organic light emitting diode display is made of glass and thus is not flexible.